Christmas Present
by LoustickTaser
Summary: Christmas is here, and Gru wants to make sure he and Lucy have the best christmas of their lives. ( GruxLucy )


Christmas Day was here, but Gru hated christmas. The most festive time of the year, the snow blankets that spread out on his front lawn, and the sweet but sickly smell of cinnamon and gingerbread. He never used to celebrate it, until now.

Standing in the corner of the living room, stood a tall and perky Christmas tree, flashing lights of red, green, silver and gold flashed around it. Special presents that were for the girls were wrapped under the tree, and Gru and Lucy couldn't wait to see the smiles on their faces as they opened them. Gru found it hard to admit, he was getting used to christmas by now. Why? Because he actually had a proper family to spend it with.

It was their first ever christmas as a sort-of whole family, his first christmas with his girlfriend who has already moved in and fit perfectly with how they moved on from one day to the next. Gru got her a special gift and was crossing his fingers she would squeal when she would open it. But…it could be bad. This wasn't any ordinary gift, it was a gift that would completely change their lives forever if Lucy would accept it. He loved her. He loved her so much. Gru wanted to always be there by her side, to wake up next to her everyday to see that adorable smile of hers. To claim these soft lips as his, to claim everything about her as his.

"Dad! Dad! Wake up wake up its christmas!" Slightly irritated by the squealing voice, Gru rested his hand over his eyes. Already? "Vhat? B-but we just only fell asleep…" Why was it that night always went quicker than the day? Forcing himself to open an eye, he saw a beautiful sight. His daughters, and his girlfriend, all having a group hug together and giggling. "Merry Christmas sweeties." Lucy smiled. Gru rested one hand on her hand, making Lucy turn around to face him in which she smiled. "Hey…merry Christmas hun." Lucy gently kissed the tip of his nose, and embraced the large man whilst the three girls leaped onto their father for hugs. "Okay…okay, merry chris-AH, gurls yu're strangling me..!"

Giggling together in a unison, the four girls have the poor man space whilst he stared at his girls lovingly. What did he do to deserve such a loving family? After all of those horrible words and actions towards them, the words of hate towards them all, suddenly turned into words of love. They all surprisingly changed his heart, there was no one else on this earth that could make him happier. "Go downstairs girls and see what Santa got you, we'll catch up with you soon!" Rapidly running out of the door and downstairs, the girls all giggled and muttered to one another what they were hoping they would get. Meanwhile, Gru pulled Lucy in for a loving hug, kissing her hair, her neck and her beautiful face. Lucy laughed at the ticklish effect, cupping his face and stroking his soft skin with her thumb. "I love you…" Gru pulled back to face her, glancing at her beaming face. "I love yu more…" He smiled, leaning towards her to kiss her gently on the lips, sighing as he felt her responding.

Gently stroking her ribs, Gru drew back to stare into those beautiful green gems once again. Those eyes that counted as a part of her that he fell in love with too. "Listen, I vant tu give yur present later on tonight, vhen we are alone. Is dat okay?" Lucy's heart randomly sped up a few beats, when they were alone? It must be quite special if he will be waiting until the end of the day, so Lucy decided to change her mind too. "Okay. Maybe I will too, just so we can give them to each other at the same time." Gru smiled warmly, taking her tiny, fragile hands in his own and leading her downstairs.

As the couple reached the living room, smiles were suddenly plastered on their faces as they saw the festive spirit rushing around the kids. They looked so happy with their presents, Agnes was admiring her new unicorn bike, Edith was happily decorating her skateboard she was hoping for, and Margo was enjoying her new sketchbook. There were others for them to open, but for now the two couldn't help but let that warm feeling in their hearts stay, because watching these girls have the time of their lives was happier than anything.

—

"Today has had to have been the best day of my life so far." Hearing that beautiful, well known voice beside him, Gru glanced over to Lucy, watching her walk up to him with a average sized box in her hands. "And hopefully it might get better, if I see you smile when you open this, I definitely will be happier."

Gru's nerves bubbled inside his stomach, this was it…no going back! He chuckled nervously and kept the small figure that had been wrapped in sparkly blue paper, safe beside him. "Anything from yu will make me smile honey." Lucy grinned and held out the box for Gru to open, and he obliged. Carefully tearing the paper away from the delicate object hidden beneath this, he opened the brown box that was revealed, showing a thick piece of fabric inside it that looked like a scarf. Carefully taking hold of the black fabric, Gru grazed a particular part of the scarf, they were letters, he noticed. Letters that spelled out a phrase:

For when you think you are alone without me, I will always be there for you. Lucy x

Staring down at the scarf in awe, he re-read the words in his mind, this would remind him he was never alone. She was always by his side, keeping him safe, and meaning that Lucy was officially his and no one else's. "You told me once that you want to make sure I'm always there with you, and that's all I could think of…it's not much but-" The man kissed her deeply, making her gasp in surprise, but returning as eagerly as him. "Yu…yu really made dis..?" Lucy smiled shyly, glancing down at the floor. Gru was certain, he pushed his nerves aside. He was deeply and madly in love with her, he wanted to be there for her forever…

With shaky hands, Gru handed Lucy his present to her, and she eagerly opened it. His heart was thumping so hard against his chest, as if it wanted to fly away. What if he messed this up? He couldn't, otherwise it wouldn't work. Hearing a slight gasp from the redhead, he grinned as he watched her admire a the cuddly bear he bought her, but he wanted to see her expression until she found out what that bear was holding in his hands. "Aww Gru…this is adorable!" She ran her fingers along the Bears soft fur, suddenly trailing down until her finger hit a small black box in his hands. Glancing up at Gru, her breath quickened as he stared at her lovingly. Was that there for the decoration? Or was it…

With trembling fingers, she lifted up the tiny lid of the box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring, with a thin golden band circled underneath. Placing the teddy on the bed, she covered her mouth with her hands, her heart speeding up quicker than it normally did. "G-Gr-Gru…" One hand took hold of Lucy's and the other grabbed the small box in the Bear's hands and took it out. "Lucy…I've been waiting so long tu du dhis."

Was this a dream? Surely he wasn't proposing to her, her dreams weren't coming true, right?! But it wasn't a dream, it was real life, after feeling the moisture building up around her emerald eyes, this was really happening. "Yu have no idea how much I love yu Lucy, I vant everyone tu know dhat you're mine, and nobody can have yu but me. I have so much tu say…but I'll just hear for vhat yu have tu say…will yu marry me?"

Breathing in and out deeply, Lucy made sure she wouldn't faint. It felt like yesterday that Gru was telling her he didn't want to know her, and didn't want to work with her as her partner. But things changed. He loved her, and she loved him the same. How could she not marry him?! "Of course I will Gru…!"

Throwing her arms around the mans neck, Gru laughed with her, holding back the upcoming tears that were threatening to break through his lids. She said yes! They were going to get married! Lucy was apparently right when she announced that this day was the best day ever, because it was noticeable for the world to know. To know about their inner love for each other, and the important fact that they wanted to be there for each other, together, forever.


End file.
